


Freckles and Cinnamon Rolls

by Mskristinamay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Brett and Nolan want each other... they just won't admit it until one of them loses control.





	Freckles and Cinnamon Rolls

“Are you ever going to ask him out or are you two just going to stare at each other for the rest of your lives?” Liam grunted at him after he noticed Brett watch Nolan walk out of the locker room. Where before his exit, he and Nolan had managed to stare at each other every thirty seconds.

 

Brett shrugged. “Birds can’t fly without wings.”

 

“What the fuck does that mean?” Liam laughed. Poor kid just wasn’t that smart… good thing he decided to link himself to Theo. Now that kid was smart as hell, kinda hot too, not that he would ever admit it if he planned to live longer than the words leaving his lips. Liam was fiercely possessive over the chimera. Dork.

 

He sighed and leaned against the cool metal lockers, waiting for Liam to get his big ass head through the small head hole of his tight shirt, in which Brett ended up shaking his head in disbelief when he somehow got stuck and required his assistance.

 

“It’s Theo’s, mine were all dirty.” He grumbled when he noticed the humorous gleam in his eyes.

 

“More like you can’t go five seconds without his scent when he’s gone.” Brett retorted.

 

“Oh fuck off, don’t pretend you didn’t freak out when Nolan was out for a week last month.”

 

Brett frowned. He was concerned okay, who misses a whole week of school? “Anyways,” Liam continued, “what does your little Buddhist saying mean this time?”

 

“It means you can’t walk if you don’t have legs or you can’t ask someone out if they’re not gay and or into you.” He moped as he walked towards the parking lot, Liam having to take two steps for every one of his.

 

Liam grabbed his arm and jerked him back. Brett had to give it to him, for such a short ball of anger he was strong.

 

“Please tell me you’re kidding.” Liam said, face completely serious, almost pinched with shock. When Brett didn’t answer right away Liam gasped. “Oh my god. I’m surrounded by idiots.” Brett chuckled then, sure _he_ was the idiot.

 

“Liam… bud… you have two working eyes and you still managed to fall in a hole, you went in to the Wild Hunt by choice, and you are now dating the person that tried to kill your alpha… by using you as his weapon might I add. And we’re the idiots? Yeah okay.” Brett pulled his arm from Liam’s grasp and made his way to his car.

 

Liam jumped in the passenger side, anger spilling off him in waves as he waited for Brett to drive him home. “Yes, you’re an idiot if you don’t think that Nolan is gay and totally in love with you.”

 

“He’s not… in love with me!” Brett choked, fumbling with his keys momentarily.

 

Liam scoffed. “Dude, you’re the born wolf, can’t you smell it?”

 

“He just smells like sweet cinnamon rolls and icing.”

 

Liam gagged. “First of all, gross, especially because now I can smell how happy his scent makes you.” He said pointedly as his eyes drifted toward his lap, Brett shifted in attempt to hide the growing bulge. “Secondly, see? He doesn’t smell like that around me.”

 

Brett’s face scrunched up in confusion. “What does he smell like to you?”

 

Liam’s brows pulled down in thought and it grated against something inside Brett. He didn’t want Liam thinking that hard about Nolan, he barely contained the growl that threatened to spill passed his lips.

 

“Still something sweet but definitely not as mouthwatering as you described him.” And with those words he did growl, not being able to hold it in from the jealousy and offence at the minor insult. “Down boy, I didn’t mean anything by it I was merely trying to prove a point.” Liam snorted.

 

They pulled up to Liam’s house and he immediately noticed Nolan sitting on one of the porch chairs. Brett’s heart started to pick up extra beats at the sight of him. Hair still damp from his shower after practice, freckles dusting across his face, and lips a beautiful shade of red from him biting them so much.

 

Liam jumped out of the car. “Nolan! What a coincidence, we were just talking about you!” Brett’s heart stopped as he stared wide eyed at Liam through the windshield, _dick_. Nolan’s heart fluttered in his chest and the sound brought Brett’s back to life. God it was a gorgeous sound, he wondered what else would make it do those little flips. Suddenly his half hard member was fully hard at the thought and all of the images now running through his head on how to make Nolan whimper for him.

 

“You were talking about me?” Nolan asked breathlessly, looking between Liam who was standing in the driveway and Brett who was still sitting frozen in the car.

 

“We sure were, Brett why don’t you come hang out with us for a little bit?!” Liam called.

 

“Asshole, you planned this.” He whispered harshly, knowing only Liam would be able to hear it, but turned the car off and got out anyways.

 

They all trudged inside, Nolan behind Liam and him following Nolan. Catching the deliciously sweet scent and having to refrain from leaning down and running his nose everywhere to find out where it was the strongest. He had a feeling it would be the hollow of his neck, right where he wanted to sink his teeth.

 

 _Fuck!_ Brett quickly found himself running his tongue over his canines in attempt to get them to go back in. He had never lost control of them like this, what in the hell was this little hunter doing to him.

 

Liam led them down to the basement where the video game system was. He booted it up and tossed them each a controller before settling himself, as in he laid down taking up the whole space, on the couch leaving Nolan and him with the option of the love seat or a bean bag and the floor.

 

Nolan looked at him and he looked at Nolan, both stuck in place until the music for the game started playing making them jump and quickly sit down where they were standing. Nolan ending up on the bean bag next to him who was on the floor in front of Liam.

 

They had played for about an hour, all three of them relaxing into comfortable banter and teasing. Brett noticed every little shift, sigh, and noise that escaped Nolan. Each thing pushing him closer and closer to his breaking point. He was enjoying getting to see him in a more personal setting than school and lacrosse. He was a little less shy, not much, but adorably a little chattier. However, he couldn’t focus on anything Nolan had said because he was too far gone at that point.

 

Now they were alone… and Brett was trying to keep from pinning Nolan to the floor and finding out if his taste matched his scent. Theo had come home and Liam said ‘be right back’ forty-five minutes ago, leaving him and Nolan in the basement. Brett could hear everything going on upstairs and he really _really_ wish he couldn’t, because it was only fueling the need inside of him that desperately wanted to be fulfilled.

 

“They’re having sex aren’t they?” Nolan questioned after he kicked Brett’s ass yet again because the only thing he could focus on was the throbbing and pulsing taking place underneath his skin.

 

“Yep.” He sighed, making sure to pop the ‘p’ on the end. His eyes darted over to Nolan and found him looking at him and he quickly looked away with a blush on his face when Brett caught him. When Nolan bit his lip, pulling at the already tender skin, that’s when Brett lost it.

 

He groaned and his eyes drooped a little as heat vibrated through his body. Having basked in Nolan’s scent for far too long now, his pants were beyond uncomfortably tight and his control slipping exponentially.

 

“Nolan, please don’t do that.” He rasped. His voice much deeper than usual with how close his animal was to the surface.

 

Nolan released his lip and cocked his head to the side with adorable puppy eyes. “Do what?” He breathed and Brett had to close his eyes, the sight of innocent Nolan having way more of an effect on him than he was comfortable with.

 

“Bite your lip like that.” He growled as he remembered what it looked like between his teeth, his own little fangs poking through.

 

“Why?”

 

Brett chanced opening his eyes. Mistake, big big mistake. Nolan was on his knees next to him now, looking at him with soft eyes, and his scent rolling off of him and into Brett’s space. Wrapping around him and making it hard to breath and think straight.

 

“Because… I can’t… just… please don’t.” He managed to get out somehow, his brain completely drunk on Nolan’s aroma.  

 

Nolan’s brows furrowed, and his bottom lip was sucked between his teeth, the sharp whites rolling it and chewing on it. He growled in warning, it was the last one Nolan would receive because Brett was already making himself claw his palms open as was.

 

“Oh, sorry!” Nolan blushed, and a fresh whiff of warm sugary fragrance flooded his senses and he groaned, praying for the strength to keep his hands to himself.

 

Nolan shuffled even closer, he was close to panting now, not sure what kind of demon had taken over his body. His eyes fluttered closed and his head dropped back on to the couch baring his neck when Nolan’s fingers danced across his forehead lightly.

 

“You’re sweating.” He murmured, making Brett whimper as his fingers traced the small beads down his temple and cheek, over his jaw, and then down to his neck where they stopped and rested against his collar bone. “Why are you sweating?” The words sounded close, Nolan’s mouth was near his ear. That’s the only way he could explain being able to feel the warm breath against his overheated skin.

 

Brett snatched the boy’s wrist, pulling the fingers away from him as his eyes snapped open, well aware that they were glowing amber instead of his normal crystal blue. “Nolan unless you want me to pin you down and fuck you right here right now... I really, really need you to not touch me right now and go stand over there for a minute.”

 

Nolan inhaled sharply, pupils expanding and contracting, and his god damn lip found its way back in between his teeth. Brett narrowed his eyes and let a rumble slip from his throat.

 

The little hunter’s hand twitched in Brett’s hold and he released it only to shackle it again when it moved towards him. “I’m not kidding little one. I’m already at the point of no return, don’t push me past it.” And then he added a little more desperately, “ _Please.”_

 

Nolan’s other hand came up and began prying at the tight fingers that were no doubt going to leave a bruise on his fair skin. Part of Brett felt bad for hurting him but the other, more animalistic side, was pleased that he would bare a mark from Brett. While he’d much rather it be a hickey, as he would never want to hurt Nolan, his wolf was dying for anything at this point.

 

“You cut yourself.” Nolan spoke when he finally freed himself and swiped the pads of his thumbs tenderly over the healing claw marks resting inside his hand. Brett clenched his jaw, what didn’t he understand about not touching him like this, that he was going to explode at any minute.

 

And explode he did when Nolan brushed his lips against each of the bloody spots that proved he had been hurt a few moments ago.

 

If anyone ever asked he would never be able to tell them what happened. All he knew was one minute he was sitting there with Nolan holding and kissing his hand, the next Nolan was pinned beneath him as he ran his nose everywhere trying to pinpoint where his favorite scent was coming from.

 

The growl that escaped him when Nolan turned his head, giving him more room to work and baring his neck, should have been enough to scare every living thing in a three-mile radius.

 

“What the fuck?” He vaguely heard Theo’s voice.

 

“Shit, shit, shit.” Liam rushed.

 

When they both came rushing downstairs they found Brett, completely wolfed out, and perched in the space between them and Nolan.

 

“Mine.” He snarled protectively.

 

Liam held his hands up, “Brett, it’s okay we’re not trying to take him from you. Chill out.”

 

He narrowed his eyes at the threats in front of him. He knew they were his friends but they were also going to try and get Nolan away from him. It was in their eyes even if they said differently.

 

“Nolan... tell me what happened. Exactly.” Liam spoke calmly but efficiently.

 

Nolan put a hand on Brett’s back before he spoke and something in him calmed minimally, but not enough to pull him back from his animal. “I bit my lip, he told me not to, I touched him, he warned me what would happen and tried to get me to give him space.... I didn’t.”

 

“Idiot.” Theo spat, “you asked for it. Your problem now. I’ll be upstairs.”

 

“Theo!” Liam scolded.

 

It was all like a movie, Brett was there and watching but it was like he wasn’t present, only concerned with one thing and that was the boy currently touching him.

 

He took a few deep breaths like Satomi had taught the pack, slowly feeling his control slip back into place, feebly.

 

He stood quickly, pulling Nolan along behind him. “We’re leaving.” He announced.

 

“Brett you know I can’t let you leave with him, not when you’re like this.” Liam stated, blocking the way to the door with his body.

 

Brett tensed for a fight, ready to take on the thing/person that was standing in the way of his and Nolan’s departure.

 

“Liam it’s okay.” Nolan whispered, “I’ll text you later.”

 

“Nolan...” Liam droned in warning. In which he must have smiled or nodded or something because Liam blinked and then sighed as he stepped to the side letting the two of them pass.

 

Brett tugged him along quickly, settling him in the passenger side of his car and buckling him in ensuring his safety, before dashing to the driver’s side and speeding off.

 

After they had been driving for a bit, Brett heard Nolan’s soft voice and calmed a little more.

 

“Why did you wait so long?”

 

He could smell the doubt and nervousness and it bothered him.

 

His wolf growled at the scent which ended up sounding more like a snarled grunt. “Because I thought you were straight.” He bristled. Not all liking the idea of Nolan being with anyone else but him, male or female. He never got the whole possessive jealous thing until now. Since Nolan had touched him and kissed his self-inflicted wound, it was like if anyone stared at the boy too long Brett took offense to it.

 

Nolan snorted and he deadpanned. “Definitely not straight.” He confirmed and Brett hummed.

 

A little bit later, when they were pulling up to his pack house, the one that Satomi had paid off for emergency purposes where he and Lori now lived, was when he was finally calm enough to be normal.

 

The safety of home and Nolan’s scent allowing him to feel unthreatened and calm, well not calm but not murderous either.

 

“Just so you know,” he began as he turned off the car, “next time I tell you get away from me... do it. I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.” Nolan just sat there looking at him. “Nolan.” He growled, looking for an answer.

 

“I don’t think you would ever hurt me.” The boy whispered, a small blush starting to color his beautiful ivory skin.

 

“Fuck, you’re pretty.” Brett breathed and brought a hand up to cradle Nolan’s blushing cheek. Feeling the warmth that the blood brought to the surface of his skin.

 

“But I’m serious, something about you makes me lose control. I’d be really upset if I hurt you.”

 

“Because I’m yours?” Nolan asked hopefully, a devious twinkle in his mesmerizing eyes.

 

A satisfied rumbled slipped between his lips. “Do you want to be mine?” His deep voice questioned in return.

 

Nolan didn’t respond with words. Instead he took Brett completely by surprise and surged forward, clashing their lips together. Brett grunted at the sudden contact but quickly took over, threading his fingers into the back of Nolan’s hair and tugging so that his head was angled just right.

 

He licked across the seam of Nolan’s lips asking for entry and nipped the bottom one when he wasn’t given access quick enough. His tongue was met with the sweet taste of the other boy. Igniting everything inside him.

 

He pulled Nolan’s head back so he could get to work on the appetizing spot that he had located earlier. “You didn’t answer my question, little hunter.” He droned and then smiled happily when Nolan whimpered from his assault on the sensitive skin.

 

“Make me yours.” Nolan rushed out, pulling Brett’s mouth back to his neck. Needy little thingy. Brett obliged him for now.... he did want to be his after all.

 

After he was sure that there was a sufficient bruise formed on Nolan’s neck, he pulled back to admire his work. Dick twitching when he saw just how beautiful the mark looked on the contrasting pale skin.

 

He needed to get him naked, he needed more and he needed it now.

 

With the grace and swiftness that only a supernatural being could possess, he pulled Nolan on to his lap and then exited the car. Carrying the other boy easily, rewarding him with a kiss when he wrapped his arms and legs around him.

 

“You’ve brought a friend!” Lori exclaimed happily from the living room where she had been watching some stupid reality tv show. Brett, not even breaking stride and barely pulling away from Nolan’s mouth, growled “leave.”

 

He could hear the pout in Lori’s voice as she spoke next, “but you just got here and you never bring friends!”

 

He continued up the stairs. “Lori if you want to hear us fuck then be my guest and stay... if not I suggest you go find something to do for a while and then I promise I’ll introduce you to Nolan properly in the morning.”

 

Nolan, now annoyed with Brett’s lips being gone from his, huffed and decided to dish out his own attack on Brett’s neck. Brett’s steps faltered as his little fangs scraped and pulled at his skin. Stopping shortly to push Nolan against the nearest wall so he could use his hips to hold him up while his hand weaved in his hair and jerked.

 

“Careful with those little fangs, baby tiger. You’re calling out to the animal in me when you bite like that.”

 

Brett took a second to drink in Nolan’s drunk on lust state. The beautiful blue of his eyes almost nonexistent from his dark pupils blown wide with need. A heady flush over his cheeks and cut jaw, reaching down to his neck and no doubt his chest. Brett ripped the obscuring material away, finding exactly what he had assumed, more pale skin dotted with freckles lightly rosy.

 

“I swear you were made for me.” Brett rumbled out. Gasping as his words made Nolan toss his head back, baring his neck, and push his hips forward grinding against him.

 

His eyes traced the strong lines of his jaw, down the expanse of his thin but muscled throat, landing on the hickey he had left while they were in the car. He leaned forward and licked it, reclaiming the spot as his, and making sure the sensitive skin made Nolan feel good.

 

“Brett.” Nolan whimpered as Brett began to suck another bruise into his skin, this time on his collar bone.

 

He snickered, and placed a soft kiss to the new mark, the other one, and then lastly his swollen lips before moving towards his room again.

 

He walked through the open door and kicked it closed behind him, not that he needed to since they were the only ones in the house, and gently laid Nolan on his bed. He crawled over the boy, stalking the slow movements he made as he scooted up the bed. Eventually pinning him beneath him with a predatory look in his eyes.

 

Here Nolan was, in his house, his room, his bed, baring his marks, and completely his for the taking.

 

He shuddered.

 

Nolan looked up at him, his eyes dark with desire but sparkling brightly at the same time. A small smile painting his face. He looked vulnerable and small beneath him, reminding Brett why he had been trying to resist Nolan earlier. He had to slow this down, Nolan was human, and not yet ready for the animal side of him.

 

Brett let his knees drop in between Nolan’s legs, nudging them open a little further so that he could settle a little more comfortably.

 

He started with a slower kiss, deepening it when Nolan allowed him, but not speeding it up or rushing it.

 

That doesn’t mean it didn’t get hot and heavy, because it did, their lips just showed each other their need and - Brett pulled back. In complete disbelief at the word that almost just ran through his head.

 

Love? _Love?_ Jesus Christ he was beyond gone on this kid.

 

Did he care? He looked down at Nolan who was pouting up at him for stopping, lips puffy because of him, face flush because of him, eyes twinkling because of him. Nope he didn’t care, he had never felt this way about anyone before and if this was love then so be it.

 

He dropped his head again, putting more fervor into this kiss, earning small moans from Nolan.

 

He felt Nolan’s cold fingers slip beneath his shirt and trail over his abs making him shiver. He quickly grabbed them and pinned them on to the bed next to his head. If he was going to have any chance of keeping this slow and as human as possible, he had to be in control, meaning Nolan had to be careful with his touches. And after his love revelation, Brett wasn’t quite ready for roaming hands yet.

 

“Keep them there.” He murmured strictly against Nolan’s cheek. “Understand?”

 

He felt more than heard the puff of angry breath that left Nolan’s mouth. But then was blessed with a sweet raspy “Yes.”

 

“Good boy.” He whispered before rewarding him with a few nips and wet sloppy kisses on his jaw. Brett pulled back then, sitting perched on his knees as his eyes mapped the expanse of Nolan’s chest and stomach.

 

He wasn’t ripped but he was toned, willowy and subtly strong. Long slender fingers that lead to muscular arms. Bare skin covered his chest, not a hair in sight, there was however some of the most beautiful freckles he had ever seen. His mouth watered at the sight of them, the two pert nipples waiting for his attention making it worse.

 

Nolan preened under his studious gaze. He breathing changing slightly. Brett smirked down at him, he was being good, he had kept his hands in place during his staring. He gave in and dropped down, pressing opened mouth kisses to each freckle. Taking each gasp that escaped Nolan as his prize.

 

But the noises the boy beneath him made when he wrapped his lips around the tight beaded nipple, was enough to push Brett to the edge again. Nolan’s hands found their way into his hair but Brett could care less right now, he needed more of those whimpers and moans. He needed them like he needed his next breath.

 

So it became a chase, a chase over Nolan’s body to see where Brett could get him to make those noises. A bite on the other nipple, a lick in his belly button, hickeys on both hip bones.

 

His tongue trailed along the edge of where skin met denim, tasting and teasing before Brett’s skilled fingers made quick work of Nolan’s jeans and briefs.

 

Nolan’s cock sprung free, heavy and already weeping, slapping against his stomach. It was like the rest of him, long, but where his body lacked in thickness his dick definitely made up for it.

 

Brett had never seen such a perfect cock, other than his own obviously, and suddenly he became very hungry. Hungry for Nolan’s cock and the sweet release waiting deep within.

He dove right in, pulling the throbbing sticky head into his mouth and moaning at the taste. Not as sweet as he was expecting, but almost slightly bitter like cinnamon. This must be where the cinnamon roll scent came from he mused.

 

The vibrations from his hum made Nolan cry out and pull at the short strands of his hair. Brett liked the small sharp pain, it grounded him, and kept him focused.

 

His gag reflex was absent as he pulled Nolan to the back of his throat, swallowing around him a few times before coming up for some air.

 

“Jesus!” Nolan cried out, head thrown back, Brett loved the sight.

 

He licked a straight line up his length from base to tip, flicking his tongue against the slit spilling more hearty liquid. Brett took him in hand, pumping him at a slow controlled rate. Enough to keep him feeling good but not enough to push him towards his orgasm. He slowly kissed his way back up to Nolan’s mouth, cock still in hand and being rubbed. Brett placed a kiss on the wrinkle between his brows.

 

“Are you going to come for me Nolan?” He whispered seductively from above him. Watching as his eyes fluttered open and focused when they found him.

 

Nolan licked his lips before he bit down on the bottom one, knowing full well what it did to him. Brett narrowed his eyes and pitched forward, stealing the fleshy lip from Nolan’s teeth using his own and biting down on it making Nolan moan.

 

“If you want to be bitten Nolan, just tell me.” He spoke after he sucked on it, soothing the bite.

 

“I want to come.” He whimpered instead and Brett smirked against his lips.

 

He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I want you to come too, baby boy. In my mouth so I can taste you.”

 

Nolan choked on his next breath. Hips snapping up and bucking into Brett’s fist. “P-please.” He stuttered out. Not realizing he liked people begging so much until he heard Nolan begging him, he decided he wanted to hear it again, just one more time.... for now.

 

“How bad do you want to blow in my mouth Nolan? Fill me up with your sweet come? Hmm?” He taunted, as he changed the pace of his hand. Moving faster and making sure to swirl his palm over the head on each pass.

 

“So bad!” Nolan’s voice didn’t shake this time.

 

He buried his nose in the boy’s neck, inhaling the mouthwatering aroma and scenting the oncoming orgasm as it kept getting sweeter. Nolan was close.

 

“Say please, love. Say please and I’ll let you.”

 

Nolan’s sweet begging was almost instantaneous. “Brett, please. Please. Please. Please let me come!”

 

Brett kissed him and then sunk back down, holding Nolan’s cock at the base as he took him in his mouth again.

 

Bobbing up and down, letting spit slide from his mouth and leak down to his hand. He sucked him all the way in and swallowed around him again. Nolan’s moans were spilling out of him freely now. Fingers were in his hair tightly. And then Nolan started fucking his mouth, bucking his hips up and pushing as far in as he could go.

 

Normally Brett hated it when people did that, his wolf not liking the vulnerable position it put them in. But with Nolan, they were both ecstatic that they were making Nolan feel so good that he couldn’t help but move.

 

Nolan came with a muted shout. Hot spurts hitting the back of Brett’s throat and tongue as he swallowed down everything he could. Missing some as it dribbled out of his mouth because Nolan was spilling more than he had anticipated.

 

He lapped at his slit, licking up any stray drops as Nolan’s cock continued to twitch and leak.

 

When he was sure that Nolan was done, and he started jerking from being oversensitive and no longer his orgasm, Brett stopped and pushed up. He used his fingers to catch the trail of cum running down his chin and then brought it to his mouth, making sure Nolan watched him the whole time, and then leaned down to kiss him. Letting Nolan have a taste of himself on Brett’s tongue.

 

When Nolan went soft and compliant around him, softly kissing him back, he knew the high from the orgasm was gone now leaving him sated and cozy.

 

Brett pressed gentle kisses over his cheeks and the rest of his face. Nolan smiled lazily up at him. “Welcome back.” Brett grinned down at him.

 

Nolan moved one of his legs which accidentally brushed against his very hard cock still locked away under jeans and boxers. He groaned and Nolan frowned.

 

“Are you going to let me touch you now?” Nolan questioned, eyes slowly coming back to life and sparkling at him in excitement.

 

Brett pursed his lips, knowing full well what would happen when Nolan got his hands on him.

 

He nodded but caught Nolan’s eager hands as they shot down to his pants. “But only for a little, I’m close enough as is.” He warned and then released them and sat up so Nolan could undo his snap. Brett thought he was ready. He wasn’t.

 

The second the Nolan had five slender fingers wrapped around him, he fell forward bracing himself up on the headboard and had to bite his tongue hard enough to draw blood to keep himself from coming right then and there.

 

He gasped and then whined when one of the fingers played with the sticky precum that had been pouring out of him ever since Liam’s basement.

 

And then whimpered as he opened his eyes to find Nolan bringing that finger to his mouth so he could taste it. Nolan’s held his stare the whole time, flicking his tongue out to meet the wet pad of his finger, before he closed around the digit and hummed at the taste.

 

“Fuck.” He mewled, as the wooden headboard began to creak and cry under his now over-strong grip.

 

The boy beneath him pushed his pants down and he kicked them off the rest of the way before resuming his position straddling Nolan’s torso, claws embedded into the bed frame so that they wouldn’t dig into Nolan’s scalp.

 

Nolan gripped him lightly, teasingly, making him fidget and twitch.

 

Brett snaked one clawed hand down and caught Nolan’s while it was at the base of his cock. Wrapping it firmly around the other hand so they were both squeezing, cutting off the orgasm that had threatened to roll through him.

 

He took a few shallow breaths, trying to pull himself back from the edge, and he was almost successful. Until a warm wet mouth suckled at the tip which in turn made him buck into it. He looked down with blazing yellow eyes, which clashed with the glacier blues looking up at him innocently.

 

“You’re a little minx.” He panted and pushed through clenched teeth. Trying, with all his might, to stay in control and keep it gentle like Nolan needed.

 

Brett tightened his and Nolan’s grip at the base which was a lot closer to Nolan’s mouth than he could actively think about without busting. And then he let go and brought his hand to Nolan’s cheek, stroking over the hollowed dip and feeling his cock through the thin skin there.

 

“I’m trying to be gentle with you, why won’t you let me?” He murmured. Yellow eyes pleading with Nolan, begging him to take it easy on him. Because let’s be honest, Nolan was the one with all of the control in this situation. He was the one that had the ability to break him. To make him lose the battle between staying human and wolfing out.

 

Nolan slowly pulled back, letting Brett’s cock slip out of his mouth, but still keeping the firm hold around the base of Brett’s length like Brett had showed him. Thank god because that move alone would have had him spilling his load. That’s how close he was.

 

 

“I want you to be you,” Nolan whispered shyly and blinked up at him.

 

Brett swiped his thumb over Nolan’s spit slicked lips, pushing in just slightly and smiling as Nolan sucked it in his mouth dutifully.

 

“You don’t know what you’re asking for, minx.” He warned. “I could hurt you.” He added, his voice sounding pained. Because he was. He wanted to fuck Nolan relentlessly, god did he want to ruin him, but he would die if he hurt him.

 

Already he wasn’t happy with the light bruise showing on the boy’s wrist from his grip earlier.

 

“You won’t hurt me.” Nolan said confidently against the pad of his thumb.

 

“You don’t know that.” He argued.

 

Nolan shook his head, finally releasing Brett’s cock which made him shudder, and pried his palm open. Pawing at the spot where he had clawed himself open earlier. And then one of his hands was reaching towards his lips, wiping across them and coming away with a little dried blood from when he bit his tongue.

 

“You would rather hurt yourself than hurt me.”

 

Brett frowned at this and Nolan smiled, he knew he had him. Brett went to open his mouth to say something but it died in his throat when Nolan once again had his weeping cock in his mouth. And much to his dismay or delight, depending on the way you looked at it, Nolan’s gag reflex was nonexistent as well.

 

He quickly found himself gripping the headboard again as he couldn’t help but slowly push his cock further down Nolan’s throat. Nolan swallowed around him and then he pulled back, letting him up for air.

 

The boy beneath him sucked greedily at the head of his cock. Coaxing his cum out, almost as if he could think of drinking nothing else until he had it. Well, if that’s what he wanted, who was Brett to tell him no?

 

Brett started snapping his hips into Nolan’s mouth more desperately, fucking into the warmth exactly how he liked. Nolan hummed around him and he saw stars. “Fuck, Nolan, I’m gonna come.” He growled, voice deep and edgy.

 

Nolan moaned and wrapped one hand around him pumping roughly while his tongue lathed and swirled around his head, dancing across his slit begging for his cum.

 

He looked down to see it, knowing it would be what would send him spiraling, only to find Nolan watching him with glittering eyes. He held them captive as he came with a howl.

 

Nolan swallowed his cum down beautifully, only missing a small drop or two on the corner of his mouth. Brett rolled off his chest and pulled him roughly into his body. Greedily licking at his mouth and cleaning him up.

 

The kisses became soft and gentle before they heated up again. Nolan rutting against him, brushing their re-hardened cocks together making them both moan.

 

Brett’s hands had been wandering for a bit, skating over naked skin and brushing against beaded nipples, before he decided to reach down and grip Nolan’s tight ass. He slipped his hand between the round globes and pressed a finger to the puckered ring just inside. Applying pressure and then rolling his finger a circulation motion, teasing Nolan and loving every minute of it.

 

Nolan was hands down the most responsive person he had ever hooked up with. Every touch and kiss was met with some sort of noise encouragement. Whimpers, moans, whines, gasps. Nolan rewarded him with them and he in turn rewarded Nolan with more touches. It was a beautiful cycle.

 

“Brett please,” Nolan groaned after a while as he continued to jerk both of their cocks with one hand, “more.”

 

Brett grunted, pushing up into his hand and rubbing his cock against Nolan’s a few more times. “Hands and knees for me, minx.” He requested with a quick kiss.

 

Rolling to his side so he could fumble through his nightstand in search of the lube he kept there. And what a pretty picture he received when he turned back over. Nolan, with his perky ass up in the air, leaning forward on his elbows and head resting facing him, eyes cloudy with lust staring at him.

 

Not quite what he asked for, but much much better he decided.

 

Brett got to his knees behind Nolan, spreading his legs a little further so that he could plainly see the beautiful ring of muscle waiting for him. He couldn’t help himself, he had to taste it. So he did just that. He gently nipped both cheeks before leaning forward and swiping his tongue against the ridged skin, smirking when Nolan trembled beneath his mouth.

 

“Just as sweet here, baby.” He mumbled and dove in for another taste.

 

“Brett...” Nolan whined. He chuckled, his boy was still needy.

 

Brett sat up and popped the top on the bottle of, spilling a generous amount on his fingers and then a few drops on Nolan’s pulsing hole for good measure. He spread the cool liquid around, swirling his fingers around and around until Nolan was pushing back against them, trying to get them to slip in. And slip in they did, two of them, easily. Brett growled. A sudden wave of jealousy and possessiveness crashing through him.

 

He kept his fingers inside the warm hole, wiggling them around slowly, as he leaned up and dropped his mouth to Nolan’s ear. “How many people have been back here,” he pulled his fingers out and thrust them back in to emphasize his meaning, “Nolan?”

 

“I... fuck... I never judged you for your number.” Nolan retorted breathlessly.

 

He growled again, he knew he hadn’t exactly been a virginal angel, but this was Nolan... and he was his.

 

“Nolan....” he rumbled in warning.

 

He started twisting his hand with his thrusts. Making sure to brush the magical button just inside each time.

 

“No one.” He whimpered and Brett froze, making him repeat the noise but louder because he had stopped moving.

 

“What?” He breathed. Looking down to where his fingers were deep inside of Nolan, they had slipped in so easily... if he was a virgin then how?

 

Nolan turned his head, eyes half lidded but a blush creeping up his face. Tendrils of embarrassment mixing with scents of arousal and stale jealousy floating throughout the room.

 

“I finger myself.” He whispered, biting his lip and clenching the ring of muscle tightly around Brett’s fingers. His eyelids fluttered shut and he mewled.

 

Brett leaned forward and kissed him eagerly, beginning to move his fingers again and adding a third once Nolan was distracted in his kiss.

 

“You’re perfect, you were made for me Nolan.” He praised against the boy’s lips. “Perfect.” He murmured again before pressing one last soft kiss to Nolan’s lips and resuming his place behind him.

 

He worked Nolan over with his three fingers. Getting lost in the art of fingering, never had he enjoyed so much foreplay usually in the mood for a quick hard fuck. But with Nolan it was like a whole new experience. Intoxicating.

 

He watched the string of precum drip to the bed, linking Nolan’s engorged cock and the sheets. He rumbled in appreciation.

 

“Brett... _please_...” Nolan begged and Brett couldn’t say no when he begged so prettily.

 

Brett slowly removed his fingers, eyeing Nolan’s hole as it stayed slightly open, ready and wanting. He wasted no time, quickly slicking himself up, and he rose to his knees behind his minx. Rubbing his throbbing head up and down the crack of Nolan’s ass and over his hole, teasing both of them.

 

“Ready baby boy?” He asked as he lined himself up, praying that Nolan said yes because if he didn’t, stopping would probably kill him but he’d do it for Nolan.

 

“Yes, please, god I’ve been ready for months! Fuck me.”

 

Brett smacked his ass hard, leaving a red patch on the creamy skin. “Cheeky minx.” He chided and then slipped in half way. He grunted at the tight fit despite how easily his fingers had gone in and Nolan moaned.

 

He grasped at Nolan’s shoulders, pulling him up so that his back was pressed against Brett’s chest, and held his hips tightly. Letting Nolan slowly lower himself down on his cock the rest of the way at his own pace.

 

Nolan sat still on his lap as he dropped his forehead against the back of his neck. Panting and shaking from being seated so deep and hugged so tightly. He lapped at the column of Nolan’s neck. Gingerly licking the skin trying to distract himself from coming too quickly. And it was working, until Nolan decided to start wiggling and circling his hips in the most delicious way.

 

“Minx...” He panted desperately and Nolan kept going.

 

“I feel so full, so _good_.” He moaned and Brett’s claws began to dip into the skin at his hips.

 

 “Nolan...” he choked out trying again.

 

“B, I need you.”

 

Well fuck. It was the first pet name Nolan called him and Brett was helpless to try and hold back now. One of the clawed hands at Nolan’s hips reached up and pushed his upper body back down to the mattress and held on to his shoulder once the move was complete.

 

With one hand up there for leverage and his other still locked on Nolan’s hip, he slid out before pummeling back in.

 

He set a heavy pace. Nolan moaned and cried out a series of yeses and other incoherent words. But his favorite by far was when his name would fall from the boy’s lips. Sometimes it was moaned, others it was choked on before he finally got the whole thing out. It didn’t matter though, whenever he heard it, Brett became frenzied. Determined to make him say it again and again until his voice gave out.

 

“Brett...” he whined this time. “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna...”

 

He slowed his now menacing pace and quickly reached around to wrap Nolan in his fist.

 

“Come on baby, give it to me.”

 

Warm liquid seeped on to his fingers as he fucked Nolan to completion. His pulsing hole like a vice around his over ready cock. Animalistic noises started pouring out of him as his hips began to snap unevenly into Nolan who was still in the midst of his orgasm.

 

“Nolan.” His wolf rumbled, seconds before he exploded. His vision blurred and when it cleared he found himself fangs deep in the meat of Nolan’s shoulder.

 

Brett pulled his fangs and cock out of Nolan at the same time. Shuddering from the sensation and fighting the urge to lick and clean the mark he had just left. Instead, walking to the bathroom on shaky legs and wetting a small cloth with warm water and bringing it back to a sleepy looking Nolan who had fallen to his side, cum covering his front and dribbling out of him in the back. He looked utterly debauched and Brett couldn’t stop his heart from hammering at the sight.

 

He smiled up at Brett and he gave a small smile back before wiping the front of him down. “Open.” He commanded softly, tapping one of Nolan’s legs. He complied, slowly, but spread his legs for Brett.

 

Brett cleaned him dutifully. Making sure to be gentle but thorough, taking care of Nolan sparking something inside of him and making him immensely happy. Once he was finished he threw the cloth towards the bathroom ignoring the awful wet smacking sound it made and climbed over Nolan, settling behind him, and staring at the indents his teeth left.

 

Nolan’s hand snaked over his shoulder and brushed against the mark tentatively. Brett winced, how was he going to explain it. He nudged the fingers aside with his head and nose. Nuzzling his mark, and losing the battle with his instincts, tongue flicking out to clean away the droplets of dried blood. He finished with placing a soft kiss to it, making Nolan shiver.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I didn’t mean to bite you.”

 

Nolan turned in his arms. “It’s okay.” He smiled. Brett sighed and shook his head, it wasn’t okay. He belonged with Brett now but humans didn’t work that way. “I told you I wanted you to be you.” He shrugged and then brought his hand up to Brett’s lips, brushing a finger over his human teeth. “Your wolf is a part of that.”

 

“You don’t understand what it means, what baring my bite means.”

 

Nolan smiled brightly this time, showing his own adorable fangs, his eyes twinkling just as brightly. “It means I’m yours.” He said confidently. “Liam told me after I saw his. And now I have one too.” He said happily.

 

Brett chuckled. “This isn’t some tattoo club, minx. It’s a little more intense than that.”

 

Nolan looked down shyly for the first time in a while and Brett tipped his chin back up. He couldn’t have that, not now, not after everything they just did and he needed to be able to see how Nolan was feeling.

 

“Hey,” he said gently, “is this because I called you minx or because of what my mark means?”

 

Nolan met his eyes again, chewing on his fucking lip and as if he hadn’t just come twice, his cock twitched.

 

“I like it when you call me minx.” Nolan reassured before he continued. “But I don’t think your guys’ bites are some club to be a part of.” He huffed.

 

Ah he was hurt. He had hurt him. Brett pulled him closer and nuzzled his cheek against him, comforting him in the only way he knew how; proximity, he was a pack animal after all.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” He said once he sensed Nolan returning back to normal and when the boy started to nuzzle him back.

 

“I just need you to know what you’re getting into.”

 

Nolan pulled back, “All I’ve ever wanted was to belong, now I do.”

 

“So you’re just using me?” He teased earning the most adorable put out human growl he had ever heard.

 

Nolan frowned and then surged forward, locking his teeth on the fleshy patch just above Brett’s collarbone. Brett would have found it cute, had it not actually hurt when Nolan broke through skin. “Jesus little minx!” He snarled.

 

When Nolan pulled back, lips stained red from blood, he was smirking happily down at his work.

 

“There.” He said with finality. “Now we’re both marked.”

 

“It’s not going to stay.” He grumbled, somewhat saddened by the fact, as he pulled the blanket up to wipe at the bloody skin. Wiping more frantically once he saw something that couldn’t possibly be happening.

 

A small set of teeth marks sat there. Where the one he left was large and animal like, the one that sat on the front atop his shoulder was small and delicate looking. Almost as if it was a tattoo, like the one he had just teased Nolan for wanting.

 

Brett looked wide eyed at Nolan. “How...” he trailed off and then rolled over to pin a sheepish looking Nolan to the bed beneath him, his chemosignals bouncing all over the place and hard to pinpoint.

 

“What did you do Nolan?” He growled, not in anger. More in awe of how/why Nolan marked him. He leaned forward when Nolan didn’t answer him, licking his lips and bumping their noses together, feeling Nolan relax beneath him. “How baby?”

 

Nolan shrugged. “I’m not as human as we all thought... Deaton is still working on it but there’s a little of something in me.”

 

“My little minx.” He said fondly, burying his face in Nolan’s neck and smelling their combining scents. Who would’ve thought that his love for freckles and the scent of cinnamon rolls would be what found him his mate? Brett sighed happily in their warm embrace.

 

“Wait, what did you mean when you said you’ve been waiting for me for months?” Brett popped up, suddenly recalling what Nolan had said right before he fucked him.

 

Nolan rolled over and hid his face in the pillows and shook his head. Brett bit down on his mark making Nolan go still.

 

“Hmmm?” He hummed against the skin.

 

Nolan shot him a look over his shoulder. “I’ve been practically in love with you since the first time I met you, I thought it was obvious.”

 

“You love me?” He asked and Nolan just nodded his head a few times. “I love you too, baby boy.” He whispered in his ear and Nolan practically purred. He pulled them back on their sides and curled himself around his mate. Never had he been so content in his life.


End file.
